The present invention relates to a mixer element for a mixer for multi-component pastes, and a mixer using the same.
Pasty multi-component masses, such as dental impression masses, are produced by means of mixing devices in which the individual components of the mass are simultaneously supplied from separate cartridge cylinders to a mixer which dispenses the mixed paste from a front end. The mixer may be a static mixer or a dynamic mixer (having a rotary mixer element). The paste exiting from the front end of the mixer may be supplied directly onto an impression spoon.
Examples of dynamic mixers are found in, e.g., WO 00/21652, EP-A-1 149 627, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,862 or DE-U-297 05 741. These known dynamic mixers, have as their rear end (inlet side) a central hexagonal opening for coupling to a drive shaft for rotating the inner body of the mixer, and further two additional inlet connectors for feeding the components which are to be mixed.
Depending on the viscosity and mixing ratio, the fact that the pressure builds up differently in the individual cartridge cylinders at the start of the device may cause the components to reach the mixer at different times. In such a case, the first length of paste exiting from the mixer has a mixing ratio which differs from a desired value and may therefore cure less perfectly or more slowly, or have other undesired properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,740 suggests a mixer for producing multi-component pastes. This dynamic mixer contains a deviating channel provided between the inlet opening for the component of the larger volume proportion and the mixing chamber, in order to delay the feed of this component with respect to the other component. The presence of such a deviating channel causes all components to enter the mixing chambers simultaneously, thereby obtaining a paste which has the desired mixing ratio from the start.